The present invention relates generally to stretch wrap film applicator systems for applying or wrapping a stretch wrap film to or upon, for example, a palletized load, and more particularly to a new and improved stretch wrap film applicator system wherein a label film applicator mechanism is integrally incorporated into the overall stretch wrap film applicator system so as to be located at the same wrapping station as that of the stretch wrap film mechanism whereby the stretch wrap film can be applied to or wrapped upon, for example, the palletized load independent of the label film, however, the stretch wrap film and the label film can also be simultaneously applied to or wrapped upon, for example, the palletized load when it is desired to apply a label film to, for example, the palletized load during a predetermined portion of the stretch wrap film load wrapping cycle.
Labels or other similar printed indicia are often desired to be placed upon stretch film wrapped loads, such as, for example, palletized loads, for various purposes, such as, for example, product identification, advertising, and the like. One conventional mode or manner for applying or placing such printed indicia or labels to or upon stretch film wrapped loads has been to print such indicia or labels directly upon the stretch wrap film prior to the application or wrapping of the stretch wrap film to or upon the loads. This mode of operation has not proven to be commercially viable, however, due to the fact that, in addition to the realization that such printing is quite costly, the printed indicia or labels tend to become distorted when the stretch wrap film is in fact stretched just prior to its application to or wrapping upon the particular load.
Another mode or manner for applying or placing printed indicia or labels to or upon stretch film wrapped loads has been to have the labels or indicia printed upon a separate film and to then apply or wrap such printed indicia or label film to or upon specific locations or regions of the load. This mode of operation, however, has likewise not proven to be especially commercially viable in view of the fact that the entire film wrapping process is more extensive from a time-cycle point of view, and therefore, commercial productivity is substantially reduced. The reason for this is that in accordance with the usual mode of operation, the load is either initially wrapped in the normal stretch wrap film and then subsequently wrapped at predetermined portions or regions thereof with the printed indicia or label film, or alternatively, the reverse wrapping procedures may be instituted, that is, the printed indicia or label film is applied to the load followed by the application or wrapping of the stretch wrap film. In accordance with either mode of operation, however, since the stretch wrap film and the indicia or label films are located at two different or separate wrapping stations, and since two separate or different wrapping operations are required, the entire wrapping process is undesirably extensive from a time-cycle operative point of view.
A need therefore exists in the art for a stretch wrap film applicator system wherein a label film applicator mechanism can be integrally incorporated into the overall stretch wrap film applicator system so as to be located at the same wrapping station as that of the stretch wrap film mechanism whereby the stretch wrap film can be applied to or wrapped upon, for example, the palletized load independent of the label film, however, the stretch wrap film and the label film can be simultaneously applied to or wrapped upon, for example, the palletized load when it is desired to apply a label film to, for example, the palletized load during a predetermined portion of the stretch wrap film load wrapping cycle.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved stretch wrap film wrapping system.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved stretch wrap film wrapping system which overcomes the various operational disadvantages or drawbacks characteristic of known or conventional stretch wrap film applicator systems.
An additional object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved stretch wrap film applicator system wherein the stretch wrap film and a label film can be simultaneously applied to or wrapped upon a palletized load such that the entire stretch wrap film wrapping operation, which includes the application of a label film to the palletized load, can be achieved without extending the normal stretch wrap film wrapping operation.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved stretch wrap film applicator system wherein the system comprises a stretch wrap film applicator and a label film applicator which are both located at the same load wrapping station and which is able to simultaneously apply indicia or label films to palletized loads in conjunction with the application or wrapping of stretch wrap films to or upon the palletized loads.
The foregoing and other objectives are achieved in accordance with the teachings and principles of the present invention through the provision of a new and improved stretch wrap film applicator system which comprises a label film applicator mechanism which is integrally incorporated into the overall stretch wrap film applicator system so as to be located at the same wrapping station as that of the stretch wrap film mechanism whereby the stretch wrap film can be applied to or wrapped upon, for example, the palletized load independent of the label film, however, the stretch wrap film and the label film can also be simultaneously applied to or wrapped upon, for example, the palletized load when it is desired to apply a label film to, for example, the palletized load during a predetermined portion of the stretch wrap film load wrapping cycle.